The Devil's Love Song
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: "Maaf saja kalau aku tidak seperti Solomon-mu tercinta!" William Twinning tidak pernah merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri lebih dari saat ini. Sampai babi bisa terbang pun, sang Twinning muda tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang terjerat afeksi. Yang Maha Kuasa.. Jangan bilang karena inilah manusia tertawan dalam pesona para iblis? Dantalion x Will slight Kevin x Will


**The Devil's Love Song**

**.**

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairings: Dantalion x William, slight Kevin x William if you squint hard enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Makai Ouji - The Devils and Realist, and not gaining any profit from this Fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincidence.

Warning: Take setting in chap. 30+ in the manga, and BoyxBoy consider yourself warned!

。

.

Mata sewarna batu _emerald_ itu membuka perlahan, ketika cahaya keemasan sang surya mulai mengintip masuk dari celah jendela dan menggelitik sang empu dari buaian mimpinya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, William Twinning menggosok kelopak matanya dan menjerit tertahan ketika otot-otot tangannya terasa kaku dan kram. Dan seketika bagaikan video kamera rusak, memori tentang aktivitasnya semalam menyeruak masuk tanpa permisi dan berputar dalam kepala sang pewaris nama Twinning.

Che.

William Twinning membenci banyak hal-hal yang merepotkan, termasuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Ayolah kawan, dia itu adalah salah satu aset negara karena otak briliannya. Untuk apa dia harus mandi keringat terutama untuk berlatih ilmu abstrak diluar sains bernama sihir bersama Isaac? Pemuda dengan alis berlapis itu boleh saja tertawa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa belajar ilmu yang dia gandrungi, tapi tidak untuk William. Ia lebih baik membaca buku setebal bata dengan huruf font terkecil daripada berkutat dengan ilmu sihir.

Dan terlebih, harga diri sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Twinning harus terluka lantaran acap kali ia terjembab dengan muka mencium tanah lebih dahulu karena gagal memanggil iblis. Ouch.. perlu kau tahu bahwa itu lebih sakit daripada ketika ia digigit oleh _ferret_ binal yang Kevin bawa ketika pria berambut raven itu menang taruhan. Terkutuklah makhluk berbulu satu itu dan Kevin yang kecanduan judi.

Oh ya, sihir.

Hingga beberapa bulan kemarin William masih bulat tekad mengatakan bahwa hal itu hal terabsurd yang pernah ada. Yah, setidaknya sampai ia mendapati sekumpulan atom bergerak yang mulai mengeluarkan kobaran api berbagai warna dari telapak tangan mereka dan saling menghantam satu sama lain.

_Well, expect the unexpected they said.._

Jangan salahkan si Twinning muda kalau dia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya macam ikan koi yang diangkat dari kolam, sebuah reaksi paling intelejen yang bisa ia ciptakan saat itu.

Pertanyaan seribu dolar untuk ini adalah:

Kenapa sang Twinning muda mau repot-repot berlatih sihir?

Itu karena makhluk-makhluk entensi dari dunia lain bernama iblis kini sedang sibuk mengejarnya, layaknya ibu-ibu mengejar diskonan pada malam paskah lantaran dia adalah reinkarnasi _The Great King of Solomon _sang_ elector._ Karena itulah dia setiap malam harus pulang dengan rambut hangus di ujung plus luka-luka. Ha ha.. Epilog sempurna untuk kisah hidupnya yang damai.

Hingga kini ia masih mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa ia berhubungan darah dengan raja dari Kitab Perjanjian Lama itu. Dan sungguh, William tidak ingin dirinya menjadi titisan sang raja. Tidak jika dirinya tiba-tiba begitu dianggap berharga oleh beberapa iblis, dan secara bersamaan dibenci layaknya serangga oleh yang lain.

Rentetan kata umpatan yang lebih cocok diucapkan oleh bajak laut daripada seorang _gentleman_ meluncur mulus dari bibir William, setidaknya itu yang terjadi sebelum Kevin Cecilー _butler_ setia keluarga Twinning masuk sambil membawa seperangkat alat teh, dan _scone_ _blueberry_ diatas nampan. Hal yang tentunya tidak membuat mood sang Twinning muda membaik seketikaー tidak sama sekali, memangnya dia bocah? Cis.

Dengan sigap Kevin menuangkan teh _camomile_ favorit tuan mudanya ke dalam cangkir, selagi tuan mudanya mencomot dan menjejalkan _scone_ hasil karyanya ke mulut dengan semangat bocah 5 tahun yang membuka hadiah Natalnya. Dia menyembunyikan tawanyaー takut membuat tuan mudanya kembali mengerucutkan bibir tak suka, khas sang pewaris muda yang terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengaku.

"Tuan muda, akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut malam dan kelelahan. Saya jadi khawatir.."

Sang malaikat Urielー tidak seperti William tahu fakta itu, mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. William berhenti memakan sconenya dan menyesap tehnya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Uuh.. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurus fetsifal budaya. Aku ini kan ketua murid, jadi wajar kalau sibuk. Tenang saja.."

Dijawab dengan telunjuk yang menggaruk pipi, sebuah gestur yang dilakukan tuan mudanya ketika dia gugup atau sedang berbohong. Sesungguhnya Kevin lebih tahu soal ini, lebih daripada yang William sendiri ketahui. Kevin hanya menghela nafas berat, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengatur tuan mudanya. Apalagi ketika ia sendiri mempunyai maksud tidak murni dengan William, namun bohong jika ia berkata ia tidak khawatir kepada tuan mudanyaー dan malaikat tidak pernah berbohong.

Kevin menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, sebelum Ia beranjak dari sisi samping William menuju sisi belakang sang Twinning muda. Sepasang lengan kuat melingkar di leher pemuda bersurai keemasan, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. William yang agak terkejut dengan gestur tiba-tiba sang _raven_ membelalakan kedua _orbs emerald_-nya sebelum akhirnya kedua iris itu perlahan melunak dan ia menyambut pelukan Kevin dengan telapaknya yang mendarat di lengan sang malaikat.

Entah mengapa ia merasa tenang berada dalam dekapan Kevin seperti ini, mengingatkannya ketika ia masih kecil. Kevin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam helai-helai keemasan lembut milik William.

_'Tuhan.. Biarkanlah aku sedikit egois dan bersama tuan muda sebentar lagi..'_

.

.

-**The Devil's Love Song**-

.

.

William berjalan di halaman sekolah, ketika sebuah suara yang menjadi sangat familiar dalam beberapa bulan ini menggelitik indra pendengarannya. _Oh good grief_, rupanya nasib sedang ingin bercanda dengannya. Sebegitu muluk kah keinginannya untuk sekedar mengahbiskan hari dengan santai? Dengan muka yang lebih masam, William berbalik dan menghardik sang entitas yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Alis berkedut tak suka, Dantalion balas berkata. Iris merah delima bertemu dengan hijau _emerald_.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, semenjak pesta makan di malam _Walpurgis (1)_ di dunia iblis kau terus mengacuhkanku."

William mendecak ketika ia kembali mengingat pesta makan malam yang Dantalion sebutkan, potongan ingatan tak sempurna yang menjadi oleh-oleh acara malam itu tidak terlalu membuat William senang.

Memalingkan muka berusaha terlihat antipatis dan _stoic _alih-alih sewot ketika ia berbicara. Namun vibra pemuda itu mengkhianati air muka yang ia atur sedemikian rupa.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja, bukannya aku selalu seperti ini?"

Rupanya kesabaran Dantalion yang memang sudah tipis menjadi terputus begitu kalimat bernada sinis tersebut terlontar dari mulut William. Dengan otot lurik yang bekerja atas dasar impuls dan emosi, Dantalion menarik lengan yang lebih kecil darinya itu menjauh dari keramaian, mengabaikan protes tajam William dan lirikan penasaran dari sebagian murid ke arah mereka. Dantalion menghempaskan William ke dinding di sebuah laboratorium fisika di gedung sekolah lama.

William mendesis tertahan ketika punggungnya mengadakan kontak terlalu intim dengan tembok dibelakangnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai merayap di punggungnya ketika kedua lengan kokoh Dantalion memancang ke dinding, memblok semua jalur sang Twinning muda untuk melarikan diri. Manik _ruby_ itu berkilat marah, menghujam tajam kearah hijau milik William.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, William?"

Dantalion memberikan tekanan pada setiap silabelnya. Namun bukannya gentar, manik hijau itu balik menatapnya sengit. Kilat menantang yang tak tunduk terlukis sempurna di dalam _emerald_ itu, namun tak satupun kata terucap dari sang empu.

"_Okay_.. Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini. Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala? Tidak seperti Solomon.."

Pita kesabaran William yang sependek sumbu petasan putus seketika.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak seperti Solomon-mu tercinta!"

_Crimson red_ Dantalion menatap William heran. 'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?' pikirnya.

Sang pewaris Twinning mengangkat wajahnya, dagu terangkat tinggi penuh harga diri dan tatapan macam singa lapar siap menerjang mangsa, elegan menantang penuh nyali. Dantalion terkekeh geli dalam hati, dia bukan _The Grand Duke _kalau mudah terintimidasi.

Namun satu yang dia akui, bahwa pemuda tanggung di depannya ini bukan barang remeh. Tatapan mata itu, mirip dengan Solomon namun tak sama. Manik hijau Solomon seolah menyembunyikan rahasia dunia, namun mata pemuda ini begitu jujur dan penuh tekad. Rupanya titel pewaris keluarga bangsawan Twinning bukan cuma gertak sambal.

Ah..

Mungkin hal inilah yang membuatnya tertarik dengan pemuda ini dari awal. Tidak perlu rumus logaritma dan aljabar untuk mendefinisikan afeksi Dantalion pada pemuda didepannya.

Hening yang tercipta dipecah dengan William yang memuntahkan unek-unek yang sekian lama ada pada dirinya. Hey, bukan salahnya ia merasa begini kesal!

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak seperti Solomon yang kau puja-puja itu. Aku bosan harus berhadapan dengan hal bodoh seperti sihir, pemilihan raja setan, dan malaikat! Terlebih muak diperlakukan seperti layaknya orang lain!"

Dantalion hanya berfikir dalam diam, ah.. tidak lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa angkat bicara, hanya bisa membatu karena terkejut.

"Aku adalah aku, William Twinning! Bukan _The Great King of Israel - Solomon_ ataupun sang _elector_! Aku muak dijadikan pengganti orang yang tak kukenal terutama olehmu!"

Bahu kecil sang Twinning muda bergetar setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti kuda terserang asma. Ia mulai merasa seperti orang tolol berteriak-teriak sepeti tadi. Oh.. demi Odin, atau apapun bunuh dia sekarang.

Apabila tadi kemarahan William sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, maka kali ini ia yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah berasap entah karena emosi atau hal lain saat melihat seringai Dantalion.

"Oh..? Jadi kau marah karena kau anggap aku peduli padamu hanya karena kau reinkarnasi Solomon?"

Seringai lebarー yang membuat William bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia akan mendaratkan tinju ke atasnya, bertambah lebar. Membuat merah mulai merambati pipi-nya dan membuatnya terasa panas. Cih, dasar iblis sial!

Sang bocah emosional bergidik ngeri saat si pemilik rambut sehitam jelaga mempersempit ruang geraknya. Uh-oh, sepertinya ia mencium aroma tidak beres.

Dan benar saja..

Dugaannya terbukti ketika Dantalion mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mendaratkannya di pipi William. Memberikan sensasi tersentuh salju pertama.

Mungkin setelah ini Dantalion harus bersiap terkena amukan dari sang malaikatー Uriel, ditambah dengan ceramah panjang lebar dikutip langsung dari kitab _Uriel - The Archangel_ edisi revisi. Dan beberapa benjol di kepala jika ia beruntung.

Kecup ringan mendarat di dahi sang Twinning muda, membuat jantung sang empu bekerja ekstra. Membuat otak brilian si surai keemasan membeku seketika.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan?"

Sebuah kecup ringan di hidung.

"Kau tidak perlu percaya pada iblis, dunia iblis ataupun pada malaikat sekalipun.."

Seulas sentuhan lembut di pipi.

"Kau kira aku akan melakukan semua itu hanya karena kau reinkarnasi Solomon?"

William mengerutkan hidung saat sapuan nafas hangat sang _raven_ menggelitik epidermis kulitnya, mengirim dingin merambati tulang belakangnya. Ia merasakan wajah Dantalion semakin mendekat, sementara seluruh lurik di tubuhnya membeku tak merespon otaknya yang mengkumandangkan sinyal bahaya.

Jarak wajah mereka terus terkikis, hingga akhirnya jarak itu menghilang sama sekali.

Hingga detik berikutnya, bibir tamak tersebut bertemu dengan miliknya dalam sebuah panggutan sederhana namun manis. William Twinning tidak pernah merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri lebih dari saat ini. Sampai babi bisa terbang pun, sang Twinning muda tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang terjerat afeksi.

Terlebih jika itu ditujukan pada pria ber-iris merah delima didepannya.

Sungguh ia tak sudi..

Seolah bekerja devian diluar nalarnya, jari-jari tangannya meremat kemeja Dantalion hingga buku-buku jarinya memutihー berusaha memperdalam kontak yang membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan.

Yang Maha Kuasa..

Jangan bilang karena inilah manusia tertawan dalam pesona para iblis?

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lebih lama dari faktanya, mereka memisahkan diri. Segaris saliva menjadi satu-satunya penanda nyata kontak mereka. Dengan wajah menyala layaknya ceri pertama di musim semi, William mengambil gas terpenting makhluk hidup dengan serakahーmengisi kembali paru-parunya.

"Ka..Kau-!"

Baru saja William hendak melepaskan emosinya dalam bentuk serangan fisik, Dantalion meraih tangannya dan membawa punggung tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil ke depan bibir penuh dosa. Mendaratkan kontak terakhir.

"Aku tertarik padamu bukan karena Kau reinkarnasi Solomon, William. Tapi karena kau adalah kau.."

Dan setelah itu Dantalion meninggalkan William yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, dengan langkah santai.

Sungguh.. Ini adalah hal yang ganjil, aneh dan di luar nalar. Namun William tak kuasa untuk terhanyut dan terbuai di dalamnya.

"Dasar.. Iblis sial.. "

.

.

**Referensi:**

**Walpurgis Night atau Walpurgisnacht** : sebuah festival tradisional yang dilakukan di awal musim semi Eropa bagian utara (wilayah Skandinavia) dan Eropa tengah. Festival ini dilaksanakan tanggal 30 April atau 1 Mei. Katanya di malam Walpurgis ini kekuatan iblis dan penyihir dalam kondisi prima. Di dalam Makai Ouji-Verse, William dipanggil menjadi elektor oleh para petinggi dunia iblis di malam ini, dan karena 'sesuatu' menyisakan ingatan yang tidak sempurna tentang malam itu #saya ga mau spoiler, LoL

**King Solomon of Old Testament** : Salomo adalah putra dari raja David dan istri keduanya Betsheba. Merupakan putra legal karena anak hasil perselingkuhannya dengan Betsheba yang pertama telah meninggal. Dan ketika Solomon di tanya Tuhan apa yang ia inginkan, bukan kekayaan maupun kekuasaan yang dia pilih namun "kebijaksanaan".

.

.

**A/N:**

This fandom needs more love!

Saya nyaris nangis madesu waktu lihat sedikit sekali fanfic di fandom ini dan demi tsundere-nya William, kenapa nggak ada yang bahasa Indonesia?! Mungkin karena para fujodanshi lagi mupeng gara-gara Free kali ya? Padahal Makai Ouji hints-nya juga ampun-ampun lho ._.

Asdfghjkl dan saya bohong waktu bilang slight KevinxWilliam, hampir aja tangan saya kepleset dan bikin fanfic ini jadi KevinxWilliam.. X'D

Eli, my friend aku menyalahkanmu, karena chat denganmu akhirnya ide nista ini berhasil saya buat juga. Hontou ni kanshashite imasu yo!

Anyway, mind to leave a review?

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
